Sakura Haruno: Tale of the Strongest Ninja
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Stripped of her title as ninja and thought of as weak, even by her friends. She will prove them all wrong! ItaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_If I did Sakura wouldn't be so weak and only considered strong fighting Sasori. :P_

_they are all around seventeen you know except for the grown ups._

_**Recent update info: Have made a few minor changes because I wanted to. Don' worry they is just supposed to be minor extremely minor improvements and adjustments.**_

* * *

_Sakura Pov_

_"_What are you talking about Lady Tsunade?"I said, disbelief evident in my voice. Tsunade sighed " You are no longer a Kunoichi Sakura, you are considered the weakest of your age group and honestly everyone is worried that you will hurt yourself. This is what is best for you, that way you can live the life of a civilian and you would be out of the way." at this point I was red in the face from anger.

How could she say that? I was stronger than all of them. I may have been weak when I was that 12-year-old girl, but I mastered a large portion of elemental jutsu and I've saved Naruto and this bitch many times with healing jutsu superior to her _sensei_.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm the weakest? They don't want me to be hurt? THAT IS A BUNCH OF BULLSHIT!" "Sakura! Listen to me, this is the bes-." "I have worked my ass off and I know that I could even kick your ass you bitch. You should know, you trained me. I have surpassed you in medical ninjitsu and in brute strength and you have the gall to tell **me** that I am weak! All you know how to do is summon a slug,punch things, and heal little boo boo's!"I ran out of the office and into the streets of Konoha to escape this crazy lady's nonsense.

Not paying any attention to Tsunade's calls or the loud crash indicating the hokage had done some kind of damage.

How could my 'friends' call me weak! They have all sparred with me and not once have they beat me! They ignored my achievements, such as being on par with Shikamaru's genius, and brining back one of the strongest ninja alive, Sasuke Uchiha!

Now that I thought about it only Sasuke and Shikamaru have ever acknowledged me. (Well Sasuke after I beat his ass..) Shikamaru just seemed to sense it and ignored who I was in the past. Only they saw how much I had grown in strength. Not only have I grown in strength my looks had also matured. I had large breasts, slim figure, sun-kissed skin, and I grew back my long pink hair, since it wouldn't really get in the way anymore.

My cheeks were sharp, my lips were full and pink, and my eyes sparkled a bright green and delicate pink lashes. I know how much I've grown but everyone else still sees me as a weak girl with no special abilities...if they only knew. Well the hokage knows but she still doesn't see me as strong!

About 10 minutes later

I stopped running and started walking calmly ignoring the incredulous stares pointed my way, I didn't even realize that I had all the way to Ichiraku Ramen. Guess I must be hungry, my stomach growled confirming my suspicions. As I walked closer I saw that Naruto and Ino were already there and they were talking with serious expressions, those two were never like that so I let my curiosity take over and crept close enough to hear what they were saying. The two so in to the conversation they didn't even notice my presence.

"I'm glad that we finally told Tsunade about Sakura, I mean she was such a dead weight on missions and had no real contributions other than guarding a client." Naruto said slurping his ramen. I clutched my chest as I listened to him, it was so painful... I trusted him so much how could he..." I know right, hey you know back during the chunin exams when we fought? Well I was holding back so that I wouldn't hurt the poor girl, I mean there was no way she could beat me unless I did! And as a friend I had to do it" Naruto nodded in agreement thanking her, while I fumed. That lying bitch! I could feel how low you chakra was halfway through the fight and back then I was afraid to hurt her and let it end in a draw!

I couldn't take it anymore as they continued to talk about how weak I was. My rage boiled, a sneer spread slowly across my lips; I wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of my ears. I walked up to my former friends and said"Don't talk shit about me when I've saved your asses more than a dozen times. Bye bitches!" I enjoyed watching their shocked faces...they were gaping like fishes.

As soon as I left them there I ran into a firm chest. "Oh I am sorry Sakura-san." a baritone voice said. Gaara! I forgot about him since it had been so long! You see we had grown closer after an epidemic spread in his village, and I found the cure for it.

"Hey Gaara how have you been?"Sakura asked putting on a fake smile so that he wouldn't worry him,you wouldn't guess from first glance but Gaara was very protective of his friends. Gaara looked at her carefully and asked"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?" "No just had a long shift at the hospital, nothing serious." I really hoped this lie would work."Alright Sakura-san, well I have to go meet with Lady Tsunade see you another time then." " See ya Gaara." I smiled and waved. A wave of guilt rushed through me.I just lied to one of the few people who was a true friend to me...I hope he doesn't hate me later for what I'm going to do.

At home.

I ran to my room and jumped on my plain mattress. I can't believe everyone already knows! On the way home I could hear them whisper and talk about it, they stopped though when they saw me approach but it was too late the damage had been done. I had to hold back the urge to punch all those assholes in the face! I didn't even know half of them but they still talked as if she were weak!... I wish my brother was here, I wish he didn't leave me alone...

No one knew that I was from a powerful clan and the tragedy that had befallen us.

My brother was the only family I had left. We were the only survivors of the Haruno massacre. It hasn't been recorded and only the elders knew that the Haruno family has a powerful kekkai genkai. It was a power said to rival that of the gods and we also possessed the rinnegan, so of course they saw us as a threat. Though they decided to do it like the council trash they were, the cowardly way...

They managed to take my family down, they attacked them all in their sleep and sent at least 200 anbu to get the job done. The fight between the few ninja left after the first assault was brutal. My family outnumbered and the numbers kept dropping. No matter the power you posses, it's not enough to defeat 200 of the strongest ninja alive.

My brother told me that before they killed our parents, they used a jutsu to transport us out of the Haruno compound with the last of their chakra. I'm half glad and half frustrated with myself for not being there, I was just a baby when it happened so it wasn't as traumatic for me as it was for my brother, I wish I could have at least been a comfort for him, and to have been able to ensure him we would be alright, but it's all in the past.

After that, my brother was the one who raised me, we lived in a normal house in Konoha, no one knew we were **the **Haruno's because it was written in different kanji...They were pretty stupid. My brother was the only person I trusted back then and when he disappeared one day on a mission I felt so alone.

He had orange spiky hair and had grey eyes, he was kind and strong that was for sure, when he trained he had to go all the way to the outskirts of Konoha forest so that his chakra would not be sensed and he could go all practiced the Rinnegan on small animals almost everyday and discovered new jutsu as well.

I was driven to become as strong as him one day and when I entered the ninja academy I was so excited. I made friends with Naruto and Ino and then eventually Sasuke( for some reason people thought I had a crush on him). I realized that their abilities weren't even on par with mine, since I had already been given some basic lessons from my brother before disappeared. I had found it best that I stay out of the council's interest I hid my strength and continued to let them believe that they were all better than me... I now know that it was a big mistake. I trusted them and thought of Tsunade as a sensei, maybe even a mother figure I could confide in but even after telling her my secret...How could she do this to me...

As I sat there and thought about all these things I came to a single solution.

I had to leave.

Tonight.

* * *

Thank you for reading and tell me if the minor changes are alright or...eh.

Also I'm going to alter the rest of the chapters as well. If need be. So yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Nighttime

I packed all the essentials and changed my outfit. I wore fish net under a black tube top to cover my torso and a dark leather jacket. I also wore black leather pants and combat boots with laces completely tied to the top. Hell of a lot more comfortable than those damned ninja sandals, and safer. I tied my headband around my head and made a mental note to slash out the symbol once at a safe distance. I had to act now. I made sure to pack THAT sword. It held too much power to just leave here in Konoha, so now I must learn to wield this dangerous weapon that only those in the Haruno family could wield, or someone with immense chakra, and that's not to hard to find in Konoha. It was known as (1)Genso Buredo. I strapped it to the side of my waist and checked once again that I had what I needed

The pain in my heart was almost too much to bear. Images of her former friends floated in her mind. There was no way they wouldn't come by and persuade her to calmly accept the decision made for her. She honestly didn't understand what they were thinking. They just made a dangerous enemy and they will pay for it.

Outside of Konoha

I ran towards the east to find a small town to find some work. I needed to stay well supplied and ahead of would definitely search for her, but she didn't know why exactly. I mean if you think about it I left of my own free will and they want to go against what I deem as the correct path for me. I hope they realize that I will be the one to bring them down to their knees and beg for forgiveness... if I could bring myself to do it. They may have betrayed me but they were once my friends, it doesn't matter now. I will decide when we meet again if I will make them beg for mercy. Or just show them indifference.

I ran through the trees not paying attention to my noises, too focused on just getting away. I stopped in my tracks as I sensed three chakras behind her, they seemed to be following her and had gotten closer. They were a group of drunk thugs all wearing a chain necklace symbolising their gang. "L-Lo*hic*ok here li*hic*ttle lady, just *hic* hand over all your money *hic* and nobody gets hurt *hic*.

I smirked. This is the perfect time for me to let loose. " Hell no." "What'dya say bitch!, Nobody crosses the (2)Kuro Hebi gang!" said drunk #2. I stood there and let them all come at me. I formed rapid but simple hand signs "Summon:(3)Hi no Inu!" What appeared was a fearsome creature. It was a dog yes but it was twice the size of a normal dog similar to Akamaru,that alone was enough to send fear down anybodies spine, but considering what it's fur was made of there was no way you wouldn't be afraid.

It's body was encased in fire and it roared at the assailants. It's roar sent them flying beast growled at them which normally would make people runaway, but because they were drunk they didn't seem to get the message and started running towards me. "Enough play time then (4) Hi no hoko!" no more than a moment later it roared again but this time fire came from it's mouth. The thugs tried to run away but they were to slow. They screamed in agony as the fire slowly incinerated their bodies.

"You may return now Hikari." I told the grand beast. Hikari was the first summon I could ever do. This grand beast is one of the hounds of hell or at least that is what Hikari told had taken a while but the great demon became a valuable friend and aid during battle."Yes, Sakura-chan." and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I have barely left my village but already I met bandits. Maybe I should do something about it later... for money of course. But that can wait till later, for now I need to travel far enough so that I can sleep peacefully away from Konoha.

3 Hours later

I let out a big breath and formed handseals in front of a huge tree and placed both hands on the tree. "May I please take shelter inside of you elder tree?" I asked the tree. Long ago I found scrolls that had secret jutsu on it for talking to plants and animals and now I am grateful it didn't go to waste. After a moment or two the tree opened enough so that she could enter and closed around me when I got comfortable, at my request of course. I sighed as I felt the relief of shelter. "Thank you elder tree." I said to the tree and fell asleep in peace, all worries lost in a world of dreams.

* * *

Translations:

1)Genso Buredo=elemental blade

2)Kuro Hebi= Black Snake

3)Hi no Inu= Fire dog

4)Hi no Hoko=Roar of fire

Thank you for reading! All translations came from google so don't blame me. Oh and just so you know for later reference there are many different ways to say fire in japanese Hi is controlled and Kaji is uncontrolled. there are more but that's what the thingy said.


	3. Chapter 3

This is part three and I am sorry but I am doing a time skip, don't worry it won't be confusing.

* * *

1 year later~

The forest was silent except for the quiet whispers of wind blowing across the land and through the trees. A woman could be seen hidden amongst the trees, until the branches covered her once again making her unseen to the world.

Midnight black hair was tied in a messy ponytail and could hardly be seen in the darkness. Black eyes that held a peculiar coldness searched the forset for any anomilies. The woman let out a breath of air before using slender fingers to form a simple handsign(1)"Kenshutsu no jutsu." she whispered, her voice was so cold that even the fires of hell couldn't stand a chance.

She smirked when she found her prey sleeping peacefully on the ground, 300 meters to the west. There was about 100 chakra signals and each one worth about 30,000 yen.

Her prey was a gang that had been terrorizing near by villages. The village heads gathered enough money and decided to hire the best assasin, so that the job would absolutely be done correctly.

Her name was a mystery, but she always left a calling card. Each of her victims had a cherry blossom tree burned into their skins, it was a beautiful black inking and no matter what was tried could not be removed. It was a beautiful, yet heartless brand for the victims who never saw it coming.

The mysterious assasin moved quietly but swiftly to her destination, no signs on her face of what she was about to do. She wasted no time performing rapid handseals, (2)"Mizu no Asshuku". Water slowly seeped from the ground and form a ring around the bandits necks. They couldn't even scream as the water squeezed their necks tightly cutting of any air, many tried to pry off the mysterious attacker choking them, but since it was water they had no chance.

A few gasps could be heard and their bodies struggled agaisnt the ineveitable, but one by one they met their demise.

The assasin formed a final jutsu on them (3)"Sakura no insho" she whispered. On visible parts on all 100 hundred bandits, a glowing, red cherry tree appeared, which slowly faded into a black inking on their corpses. She smirked to herself and chuckled. 'This as easeir than origanlly planned' the assasin thought gleefully, as she returned to the village to recieve her reward.

The village head thanked her for taking care of the problem and gave her the money, trusting she got the job done due to previous dealings with her.

"Thank you for you generous payment, once again." the dark haired assasin said before disappearing in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms.

...

She reappeared in her hotel room in the Village hidden in the sand and sat on her soft bed. She played with her long black hair for a moment then said "Release" Her hair changed from black to pink and her cold black eyes changed to an emerald green. "This should last me for a while."she mumbled to herself. She put it in her dresser drawer and walked casually back to her bed. As soon as she sat down she called out" I know your there Uchiha Itachi, come on out." " Impressive as always Haruno, have you decided to change your mind on our offer? Because if not then we must settle this once again Sakura Haruno." "Itachi you know that I like doing things my own way so how about going back to your leader and tell him once again that I, Sakura Haruno reject his offer to become one of the Akatsuki." Itachi sighed and closed his eyes and opened them once again" Tsukiyomi." he said attempting to get her in the genjutstu. Sadly for him the girl in front of him disappeared in a cloud of smoke,leaving behind a note saying" See ya later Weasel-kun and tell fishy I said Hi." Itachi sighed once again and sat on her bed and looked at the empty room, all of her belongings gone and not a trace left. " Damned Haruno, honestly now I have no way to save you from Leader-san anymore, he's coming for you next." he whispered to the air as if she could hear him, but his warning was only heard by the dust in the wind.

* * *

Translations:

1. Kenshutsu no jutsu= detection jutsu.

2. Mizu no asshuku=water compression

3. Sakura no Insho= Sakura impression

Alright people I made it short this time. Oh and I am making it an ItaSaku fic but still under Akatsuki and Sakura because it is to much trouble to change it. If you like the idea thank the anonomys ( I think it was I forgot) reviewer because they suggested it and since that was the only one and I was stumped on who to put her with I'll go with that. Sorry people if you wanted something else you should have reviewed, but I didn't mention anything so oh well what's done is done. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Srry I took so long to update. It's really hard coming up with a story u know. anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

_Sakura Pov_

_1 week after the Itachi incident._

I sat beside a river where I had set up camp.' Thanks to Itachi I can't stay in my hotel room' I thought grumpily before silently throwing a kunai at a nearby spy. There had been a lot of them lately, and all of them were so weak. They couldnt' even conceal their presence so I assume they were from Konoha again. They still hadn't given up on me even though I've killed many of the pursuing Anbu and other ninja who came after me.

I sighed once again as I rolled his corpse into the river and watched him float away, little fishies already nibbling at his body.

I sat back down on the hard ground and waited for my messenger to return with a new job.

About 6 months of wandering I had met a hawk who was about to be killed by it's own mother after it fell out of a nest, so I decided to raise it as my own and train it to be a my loyal and faithful companion. I sent it out to do jobs now and then and had implanted wind jutsu in it with my jutsu so it couldn't be so easily killed. My jutsu was called (1)Kaze no Okurimono and it doesn't take much chakra and with it so many people could learn wind jutsu and have more than 1 element but the hokage never listened to me so it's that own bitches fault.

I had trained even harder over the past year after deciding instead of destroying Konoha I would jus beat all those assholes who said I was weak into the ground all at once, but even I needed to train more. I had strengthen all my elemental jutsu and learned that I also possessed the Rinnengan. When I thought back to the day that my brother first discovered he possessed the rinnengan while he was training, I couldn't help but think how similar it was to what happened to me.

*flashback*

"Big brother! Big brother, where are you?" a little Sakura called out as she ran to the training grounds. Her brother was panting on the ground clutching his face and screaming. "Big brother! Are you all right?" Sakura asked her innocent emerald eyes clouded with worry. She tried to get closer but he shouted 'Stay away from me!' and then after about thirty more minutes of her brother on the ground in pain he slowly stood his eyes were completely changed. From purple gray to a grayish white color no longer did he have pupils just rings, but other than that he was the same.

"Big brother?" Sakura asked hesitantly as he looked around seemingly amazed by what he was seeing. After she called out to him a few more times he finally looked at her and his eyes widened even more as if he discovered something amazing. She stared straight back until finally he said " I'm alright Sakura-chan. My eyes? It's one of our Kekkai Genkai Sakura and I know one day you will posses it to..._and so much more."_ Sakura stared at him confused but then smiled and hugged her brother.

*flashback over*

Back then I had no idea what he meant, but now I do and I know the burden that comes with it to..

Our family not only had possessed the rinnengan but an almost forgotten technique that only appeared every 50 years to 100, in the Haruno family.

It's called...(2) Kami no yoso. A kekkai genkai that allows you to control all elements and give you the ability to master jutsu and create jutsu of the users own free will... And to think Tsunade let tha go, what a stupid women. But then again something so powerful must come with a price. If the user ever used the ultimate techniques of any of the elements then the users life force gets taken away. For every 1 minute that its activated 1 year is taken away, for every 10 minutes 10 years, for 20 minutes 20 years and so on and so forth.

That is why only the hokage is to know of this kekkai genkai because if anyone got a hold of them. Then they would be the start of wars and at the cost of there life.

Sakura dozed off as she thought of this and set up her barrier so that she was hidden and only if someone had the rinnengan could they dispell her jutsu which was unlikely until she felt her jutsu immediately dispelled.

She sat up quickly and felt for the chakra and gasped as she looked right in front of her the figure of a man. And not just any man. He had short spiky hair and piercings all over his face. But his eyes are what made Sakura tremble.

She was looking into the eyes of the rinnengan.. wait no.. her brother..

"Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm taking you now.." he said quietly before knocking her out with a jutsu and picking her up to take her to her new home.

...

A few hours later at the Akatsuki base

(No one's pov)

Sakura heard the chattering of men and the shushing of someone saying "ssh she's waking up stupid." and she heard a slap.

She sat up slowly and carefully her head throbbing with every movement that she made. She opened her eyes to see the faces of 9 men? and 1 women. She couldn't tell if the blonde was a boy but the way he was talking to the swirly masked man,made her at least think he? was a man and then another looked more like a plant and then there was fish face...she'll just count them as men for now.

" I thought I told you I wasn't joining the fucking Akatsuki! I don't care that my brother is here! I may love him but I haven't seen him for years what makes you think sending him would make any difference!" She shouted angrily at them while they stared at her, her brother stepped forward and said."Because I am the leader and the only one capable of catching you since you also posses the rinnengan..."his tone of voice was neutral but his eyes were glaring at her saying 'We'll talk about this later.'

Sakura glared right back, her eyes saying 'Fuck you! your lucky I'm tired.' she sighed and said "Whatever we'll talk about this later...NOW GET OUT OF HERE! I WANNA SLEEP!" she said throwing one of her many pillows at them as they scurried out slightly scared of her temper.

She sighed as she noticed her brother was still there. "You to... I want answers tommorrow..no excuses." he nodded and walked out leaving her to her thoughts.

After finally absorbing the information she decided to finally sleep... if she needed to fight to get the hell out of there.

* * *

** 1 Kaze no okurimono= gift of the wind**

**2 Kami no yoso= god's elements.**

**Chapter's done! I am sorry for the wait! Anyway please review! *maybe the story might come along faster*o.o Thank you for reading! and they will be ooc so yea but not to much.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy the story! And Thanks to the 12 people so far that have reviewed!**

**Oh and all the Akatsuki members are alive they fought them all but they ended up surving. Pein and Konan they hadn't fought Naruto nor will they ever fight Naruto because I don't want Madara killing Konan afterwards! To all Tobi fans I shall not let him betray the Akatsuki and he will be slightly ooc as the story contiues! Just warning you now!**

**Oh and ItaSaku shall bloom! Though maybe not really in this chapter but I'll get there I promise.**

* * *

_Sakura Pov_

I stretched my arms above my head as I opened my eyes and recounted the events of the day before. 'Damn I should have known he was there!' I thought frustrated that my brother who I hadn't seen in years had managed to kidnap me.

I got out of bed and survey the room I was in and honestly it was pretty nice and matched my style. The wall had a cherry blossom tree with petals blowing in the wind. A black dresser with purple knobs and an alarm clock on top. There were 2 doors one was obviously the exit and the other I saw was a closet door. I opened it to show many jeans and black tank tops some with cherry blossom designs on them each with their own color of cherry blossom or some that glowed in the dark, it was pretty cool. If I wasn't being held hostage then I would love it here.

I picked out a pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top with light blue cherry blossoms petals and put on my shoes. I searched the room for my weapons and found them in my drawer, with all of my scrolls and gear. 'Did they think I wouldn't try to fight my way out of here or was too weak?' I thought as I opened my door and exited to look for the nearest chakra presence.

After about five minutes of wandering the halls and looking at all the expensive vases and breaking them I found the man with the swirly mask who was jogging in place and looking around mumbling 'Must hide from Deidara-sempai!'

I quietly walked behind him and tap him on the shoulder wanting to ask where my brother was because he was the only chakra I couldn't sense. "Um can you help me find your leader or whatever I need to talk to him" he stared at me for a long moment or i think he was...I mean his little whole thing was facing my direction.

"OOh you must be Sakura-chan, you are so pretty, just like Deidara-sempai! So I'll help you!" it sounded like he was on crack but I guess he's just a hyper guy...but his chakra feels odd...

He ended up dragging me around giving me a tour before running away, Deidara on his tail screaming "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY ART! UN!"

I sighed and this time I looked for Itachi's chakra who was close by. It only took me a couple of minutes before I found his room.

I knock once and entered ignored the glare he sent my way for the rudeness and told him "Take me to your 'leader' or whatever you called him, you know what I'm talking about!" He just stared at me like I was stupid then stood and walked out the door sending me a look that said 'Follow or your on your own'

I rolled my eyes before walking behind him. I got bored with the silence and said "So Itachi since you were such a failure in capturing me, y'all had to resort in sending your strongest? Should I be honored? Or should you be ashamed you couldn't catch one little girl?" I said teasingly trying to rile him up...

I felt my back pressed against the wall and my hands above my head not even a moment later... It worked. He got close and whispered in my ear his hot breath sent a shiver down my spine that I pray he didn't notice" I could have taken you any time girl. Just be glad Leader-sama wanted you unharmed."and with that he let me go and continued walking.

I was frozen for a second wondering what the hell just happened. Then I noticed he was leaving me and ran after him and kept my distance if I really got him angry the next time.

Why did he want me uninjured?Why did Itachi act so rash just now, he's always the cool type? questions like these ran through my head. Before I knew it we were there, standing in front of my brother's door. Itachi was already walking back the way he came, leaving me alone to face him.

3rd person pov

She didn't even bother knocking on the door before walking in. Her eyes immediately met his, but instead of looking into gray pools she found herself looking into the rinnengan. "Why do you have your rinnengan activated brother? Worried I might pull something." " No I always have it activated." he said bluntly still looking at her.

"Didn't you have some questions for me, little sister?" she glared at him before sitting in a nearby chair straight across from her brother.

"what do I address you as? Leader-sama?" " In private you can call me whatever you want but in front of other members you must call me leader." "tch. Can't have the boys thinking your soft eh?" " If these were the questions you wanted to ask then your just wasting my time. If all you want to do is taunt me then I suggest you leave, I have business to attend to."

The next words came out in a whisper " Why?" "excuse me?" "WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN THAT HELLHOLE!"

His blank expression faltered for a moment revealing a sad almost regretful look before transitioning back to his stone mask. " That's none of your business." "LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!" her voice echoed in the empty room but he sat there like a stone statue not even bothered by the hateful glare she sent his way. "You were supposed to stay with me... You were supposed to protect me... I was so lonely... I may have found friends but they weren't like a family... they easily betrayed me. Why weren't you there when I needed you most..." at this point, crystal-like tears were streaming down her face and her eyes held nothing but sorrow

Pein got up from his desk and kneeled before Sakura trying to look into her eyes again, but the girl refused. Instead he settled for wrapping his arms around her and whispered into her ear. " I can't tell you why I left just yet but I will tell you that I did it for you so that you could be happy. so that you wouldn't have to carry the burden so please try to understand Sakura-chan.. I never stopped caring for you because your my little sister.

Her eyes were wide and full of questions but she understood she wouldn't get the answers she wanted just yet but she couldn't help but ask just this one. It had been on her mind since she first saw him. "Why did you want me to join the Akatsuki? I would be fine on my own as I have been for years..." "Because you may be one of the strongest shinobi alive but there are still obstacles in the way that could possibly kill you. And i want to protect you.. this is the best place to do so, we have some of the strongest shinobi from all over who are willing to fight. Please Sakura stay?"

Her eyes held confusion and her stomach was twisted in knots. She didn't know what to do and all she could say was. "Please give me some time brother. I..I just need some time."she didn't know if he even responded, because she ran out of the room. She ran down the twisting hallways not caring where she ended up as long as she was alone. But as if some mystical force was against her she ended up in what she guessed was the living room. Where everyone but her brother was there staring at her.

The women with blue hair and piercings stood up. She glomped Sakura and squealed. "So you joined?! Now I don't have to be the only girl! There is nothing but pigs here, so gross, but now I finally have someone to talk to!" and with that she dragged Sakura out of the room ignoring the shouts of protest from the people in the room.

They reached the blue-haired womans room and she shut the door. "I'm sorry about that but it looked like you were about to cry." Sakura stared in shock and she could feel the emotions that she thought were under control bubbling inside of her. Soon the young kunoichi was wailing, her crystal-like tears streaming from her eyes and her body was trembling. She felt arms wrap around her. Hands gently rubbing her back and lips whispering soothing words.

After who knows how long she stopped. Her eyes red and puffy, as was her nose. Her body tired and her head was hurting like a bitch. She let out a few calming breaths. " I'm sorry for inconvenienceing you..um.." "Konan, and it was no trouble at all, in fact I'm glad to have been of help. Are you alright now?" She asked as if ready to take her in her arms once again. " I'm fine thank you for everything Konan-san. I'll head back to my room." She realized that she didn't know where her room was.

Konan noticing her confusion smiled and said " I'll get Itachi to take you since he is the closest to your room." she opened the door and shouted."ITACHI GET YOUR EMO ASS OVER HERE!" Sakura stifled a chuckle as the Uchiha man walked in a frown on his face." I keep telling you I am not emo Konan." "yea whatever take Sakura to her room already. Make sure you don't get depressed on the way." He grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid damn gothic bitch' and stepped into her room.

"Hurry up already girl I don't want to be here to long her goth may rub off on me." and with that he walked out but not before Konan stuck out her foot and tripped the man. He fell flat on his face and Konan said" I don't want you near me or sakura-chan, you may spread you emoness like you did to Sasori." "He was emo before I got here!"

Sakura chimed in and said"Ah so you admit you are emo." the Uchiha man glared at the two women and grumbled 'Stupid troublesome women.'he stood and walked away, Sakura trailing behind him. Konan sighed and smiled " I'm glad she finally smiled." and with that she closed her door and went about her business.

With Sakura and Itachi

They walked in silence after that. Sakura hummed to herself occasionally but other than that silence. She decided to ask him something."Ne~ Itachi?" "What little girl?" "Thanks." He stopped and looked at the girl. He had met this girl many times but he had never really had the chance to have a conversation since she was always disappearing. "For what?" "Well you've been kinda nice to me. And for showing me to my room and for earlier when you helped me find my brother." "Hn.." She chuckled "Is that a Uchiha thing? " "What is?" She gave him a serious look before saying "Hn.." and she giggled " Sasuke does that to. You know you two are alike in both looks and personality." Itachi smiled "how is my brother doing?" "He's been alright, he left the village once but then I brought him back. He's like you. you have to know him for a while before he opens up." Itachi chuckled he could imagine his brother now " I see, well lets go to your room."

On the way they talked about little things the silence between them gone and the tension had left. When they reached her room she felt slightly disappointed that the man was leaving." I'll see you tomorrow Itachi-san." "Alright then Sakura-san" and she closed her door not noticing the disappointed look on his face.

* * *

Alright peoples that's it for now. this took me forever to type up. Oh I would like to thank the reviewers!

List of Reviewers:

DerpyKitten

Shadowwolf

Sakuraxgaara2109

Akatsuki no SakuraH

romyblossom

I would like to especially thank

Whitelily65 for reviewing on 2 of my stories and

SanDavis687 for reviewing twice on this story

Thank you as well guests

And Thanks to everybody following my story! I shall update in about a week or so!


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the next chapter. I am so sorry I took so long I wasn't supposed to take so long, but i started working on a new story. Check out _A mission that not even fate can predict_ they keep telling me it's good so I'll just go with it.** Anywaaay...** thank you for your patience!**

* * *

**The next day..**

She groaned when the sun filtered through a window she hadn't known existed the day before, and she cursed the morning light for disturbing her rare night of peaceful sleep.

She slowly got up and went to her closet and grabbed a black tank top with white cherry blossoms and a pair of black cargo shorts. She walked into the bathroom and showered off the filth of yesterday, and did all her bathroom duties. She styled her hair into a ponytail and decided that it was sufficient enough.

Sakura stared at the ceiling for a while not wanting to deal with the akatsuki assholes today (Hidan, Pein/Nagato, Kakazu.) A growl permeated from her stomach and she sighed. "Damn the human urges to hell!" her grumpiness surrounding her body like an evil aura or something. She peaked out of her room, and seeing as the hallway was empty she stepped out and suddenly a delicious aroma permeated her nostrils, making her moan in delight. Her body practically floating towards the delicious scent.

**...The akatsuki...**

" I wonder if she's awake yet." Sasori muttered, obviously intrigued by the female beauty.

"Ofcourse she is, who sleeps until 12, un!"Deidara muttered sarcastically.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi is gonna go check on pretty flower girl!"

"Shutup you imbecile!" Deidara hollered frustrated with the swirly masked man's actions.

Konan sighed and then realized **who** went to get Sakura...she can only hope he doesn't do anything to her.

In the hall around the corner..Sakura had floated far...

"Pretty flower girl! Tobi has come for you!"Sakura who was to distracted by the smell to react on time, fell to the floor with Tobi on top of her, hugging her and his head in between her breasts angering the pink-haired woman.

"Get the hell off of me!." not even giving him the chance she punched him in the face cracking his orange mask.

"EEh Sakura-chan is so mean! Tobi was just trying to get her to come eat with us!" Sakura glared at him icily "And does that require you to jump on me and rub your head in between my breasts?" her hand was twitching, she wanted to kill him just thinking about it.

"It was an accident Tobi swares! Tobi is a good boy!" his outer appearance cowered at the fierce presence of the woman while inside..._'What an tenacious woman..."_

"**If you ever pull that kind of shit again I sware on kami-sama and all or any other deities I will cut your head off and put it on my door for decoration."** Her voice deepened and she let out a feral growl before stalking off towards the living room.

'_And she's just like her brother too, the way they change their voices...kinda odd...is it a family thing?" "_Wait Sakura-chan! Don't be mean to Tobi! Tobi is sorry! Tobi will come back to apologize after Tobi changes his mask." (so close to finding out his secret if only he didn't have a chakra strengthened mask to stop people from finding out his identity)

...In the living room...

"Ah! Sakura-san, if you want breakfast it's in the kitchen, please help yourself my husband made it." Konan smiled cheerily at her. "Husband?"

"Pein." her voice indicated that this should have been obvious.

"Oh." and Sakura talked to her newly informed sister-in-law about how they met, you know all that woman talk.

" There's eggs, bacon, toast, bagels, french toast, sausages, pancakes, waffles, tuna-" "Tuna?" "Yeah Kisame he's a shark remember?" She nodded her confirmation and let her continue. "then there is some churned up human intestines..don't ask and some dango." "Alright take your pick."

She piled her plate with dango bacon toast sausages pancakes and eggs, she turned around a happy smile on her face, that brightened even more when she saw who was behind her. "Hey Itachi!" he nodded his eyes had bags under his eyes and he looked like he wasn't really seeing anything.

She watched him walk to the area with all the food, taking the rest of the dango, and get some oolong tea.

She snickered, " Is that all you eat Itachi-oji-chan?"

Sakura tremendously enjoyed watching the face he made when he dropped his plate to the floor in either surprise or shock.

"What did you just call me?" his eyes twitching with annoyance. "You heard me Oji-chan. Now get yourself a new plate and join me." He glared at her before staring at his precious dango on the floor, and settled for just drinking oolong tea.

Itachi rubbed at his sleepy eyes and sipped at his tea, wishing he had some dango to go with it. That is until he looked at Sakura's plate.

His hand snatched her dango, while she was busy scarfing down the bacon, and smirked at the glare he received.

"ARGH!" he fell to the floor clutching his knee that he was sure was broken.

She grinned at him "**Never** steal my dango oji-chan~" though she wasn't cruel enough to just leave him there, she did heal him.

He walked away from her grumbling curses and promises of revenge.

Sakura sighed and finished her breakfast, thinking about what she should do exactly. She couldn't stay here, she really just can't.

Whether she has relations with them or not.

...Whether she likes them or not.

...Whether they treat her more like family than her "friends" ever did.

What was her damn problem?! When she thought about why shouldn't she stay. She would limit the amount of times she would have to use her techniques, and she could clobber Konoha's asses when need be. Hell she could protect Gaara and his siblings. This was the chance and the only opportunity.

If she fled she was pretty sure her brother would not welcome her back with open arms considering how long it took to just get her there.

Sooo...I...guess...I'm...Akatsuki?

"Sakura-san?" a baritone voice called from a few feet away. She looked up from her empty plate and saw Sasori looking at her curiously.

"Yes Sasori?" "Will you train with me?"

A sparkle in her eye said it all as she dashed for the door and to and empty field dragging Sasori with her.

Jumping to other side of the field she looked him in the eyes and nodded.

He pulled out his 3rd Kazekage, knowing not to underestimate this girl who is probably on par with Itachi or better.

She stood perfectly still except for the chakra flowing to her hands causing a green glow to appear. He released his poison senbon and pulled out another scroll summoning a nuke-nin to slash at her. She backflipped then jumped to the side avoiding all senbon and fought the nuke-nin only receiving a scratch, but she knew even that was dangerous.

She pulled out an antidote, injecting it into her knee, causing Sasori's eyes to widen in surprise. No one not even Chiyo-baa-chan could create an antidote for his poison. Brilliant.

Quickly noticing he was distracted, she proceeded to punch the ground destroying the earth beneath her feet and his.

He jumped up and decided to put up his precious Kage, so he would not be destroyed by her monstrous strength.

Might as well pull out his big guns.

She watch as the Kage disappeared and soon Sasori was stripping himself of his shirt revealing the heart and puppetry that he made himself into.

He pulled out a really long scroll and summoned the 100 puppets. OOoooh this was going to be fun.

(I'm not going to describe the rest. Sakura sticks with her taijutsu though because she wants to train that more since it's a little more lacking than her ninjutsu.)

About an hour later Sakura was sweating and Sasori lay in pieces on the ground, his heart safely tucked into the hole in his chest.

"Such a drag..I have to put my self together because of you. And make a whole new batch of puppets considering you destroyed 50 of my 100! You will help me put myself back together woman!" He pouted.

Yup. She was definitely staying here.

* * *

that's it for now. i will definitely start updating more often at least once a week. Though you can forgive for 2 weeks of your wait. My computer got sent of to some other state to be fixed because apprently the insurance is only in Tenessee. Anyway I know it was short so that's why I said I'm going to update atleast once a week...Honestly I'm not sure where I'm going with this story anymore. I think I'll kill one of my characters to appease my frustrations...let's just wait to see who that is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Somebody's going to die~ Finally a little killing spree and murder of the character that is at least in the top 10 of my hate list for Naruto. Aren't you excited you get to see a more sadistic side to Sakura Haruno?**

**And check out my new story Blind faith and True hearts**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sakura smirked as her blade caressed her victims face and her hawk perched on a tree close by, gazing at the scene before her.

The man at the end of her katana was smirking as if he knew something she didn't, his face reptilian, a pair of glasses adorning his face, and silver hair tied into a ponytail. " **You're** going to kill **me? **Sakura-chan~ You and me both know you don't hav-" His body trembled and jirated, his hands clutching the blade lodged in his throat, and his ashen eyes glared up at the woman who was grinning maliciously. (Yes he did end up fusing himself with Pedo-Orochi's DNA/chakra)

"I don't have the what now...Kabuto-san?" twisting the blade slightly making the snake boy choke on his blood. "Aw what's wrong can't talk? Don't worry..I'm sure you can scream!" she yelled delightedly, as she kicked him in his gut grinding down, enjoying the cracking noise that accompanied the action.

He was biting his lip in retaliation, he may be a sneaky conniving bastard, but he still had some sort of sense of pride in him.

"Tch!" why won't he scream!

She grabbed his hair, pulling out a few of the brittle strands, and irritating the long blade in his neck.

"The longer it takes for you to scream the longer this takes. And I don't have all day!" well she did but she wanted to go take a shower after completing her mission.

Green chakra flowed to her hands. Gently she placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his knee.

"Tell me...what was the worse headache you've ever had? On a scale from 1-10." she was met by silence. She shrugged and continued, "Well whatever it was...this one is going to be 100 hundred times worse."

Her chakra entered his mind squeezing the frontal lobe first, he gritted his teeth still fighting her. It spread to the temporal lobe, his hands were clutching his head tightly, he tried to fight it with his own chakra, but suddenly his knee exploded. She had sent a massive amount of chakra into his knee, to impede his actions. He screamed bloody, fucking murder.

His words were garbled, but he she got the jist of it, " Chew, modur fhuckung shone of uh vish." no need to translate.

The pain in his lightened a little and he thought that meant she was momentarily distracted. In this moment in time he's about to make three mistakes. That was his first mistake.

He forced chakra into his arm and attempted to strike her, his second mistake.

He thought that he had gotten her and smiled. Final mistake.

The pain intensified by 10 fold, hitting every nerve and encasing it with her malicious chakra, instead of exploding, she crushed his knee in her hand with her monstrous strength enjoying every sick crack and crunch.

Kabuto's mouth opened as he attempted to scream, but she didn't allow it. The blade in his throat was twisted and pulled out. Tissue of flesh and blood covering the beautiful weapon.

"Now Kabuto...I've had enough play time. I decided that I have one more mission to do before I return home." his eyes widened as he realized something a few years ago she could barely land a hit on him, but now...it was as if a beast had been unleashed...either that or she was just one hell of a sadistic bitch...he would rather it be the latter.

She smiled sweetly as the chakra in his brain increased at a rapid rate and he knew exactly what she was going to do.

She was going to turn his brain into mush. Quite literally.

"**This**** is for all the experiments and pain you have caused on the innocent...die Kabuto and I hope hell doesn't treat you as kindly as I have."** She watched the blood leak from his pale slender throat and knees. She remembered every crack and broken bone she gave him. She would always remember. And this was going to be her burden to bear.

She would not let the humane ways of Konoha let him off with a swift and quick death though. This was the only way.

Soon his life was snuffed out and blood seeped out from his eyes, his nose, his ears...now it was time to infiltrate the base. Another massacre.

...at Orochimaru's lair (where his minions and prisoners laze about.)

"Has Kabuto-san returned yet?" a man asks, he has short spiky black hair with a blue mask covering everything below his golden eyes.

"No! And I'm glad! That bastard will probably inject us with something else." another man with long golden locks, and silver eyes complains loudly earning glares from the other sound nin.

He received a whack on the head from the man with spiky black hair, " Haruto! You're so mean to me!" the blonde whined fake tears fell from his eyes. He pushed some of his hair behind his ear revealing several ringed piercings.

"shut-up Hideyoshi or I sware I will shove a kunai where the sun don't shine!" a tick mark appeared on his forehead, and the other sound nin were watching their stupidity from the distance with pure disgust in their eyes.

"Awww, you know you love me, give me a kiss~" a sound nin rushed over to them, "How the hell did you 2 get out of your cell again?!" he shouted anger radiating off of him.

"None of your business asshole!" Haruto said giving him a deadly glare. Hideyoshi smiled brightly, flowers surrounding him " Oooh~ Soo scary, Mr. Sound nin! Don't take me away from my love!" the sound nin looked at them in disgust "Whatever I'm taking you bac-"

A loud snap, shocked the 2 men and they stared in amazement as he fell to the ground. His neck bent at an awkward angle.

" Want to help me out?" a silky voice asked politely, her green eyes bright with a flame. They grinned, "Gladly!"

They rushed off in 3 different directions bodies falling in large masses leaving chaos and blood in their path.

Hideyoshi let out a happy sigh as their blood sprayed on his pale skin, the once white overly large shirt was coated in red blood. "Man I've been wanting to do this for a long while~" his bright smile clashing with the bloodbath under his feet.

" Shutup Hideyoshi! And stop making such a mess! I sware you are the dirtiest man alive." Haruto yelled snapping another random nin's neck, dodging a kunai thrown at him.

"You love me anyway though right? I couldn't stand it if you hated me Haruto~" he said playfully stabbing a sound nin in the face.

Sakura laughed at the 2, cracking a man's skull and killing another with a chakra enlaced kick to the chest.

..10 minutes later...

"Yay! We're done!" Hideyoshi exclaimed hugging Haruto and jumping up and down.

" I will break your damn neck if you don't get the hell off of me you bastard!" he said darkly a sinister smile on his face just imagining that happy event occuring.

Hideyoshi squealed and jumped off the man crying about he mean Haruto was.

Haruto turned his attention to the woman who had helped them finally escape, they could have done it, but they would rather not hurt themselves over it.

"Do you want to come with me? Don't worry I'm not with any village that would lock you in jail. Though there is good reason to, isn't that right,(1) Akai chi no kyōdai?" they were both looking at her now with fascination, if she knew who we were them why was she inviting us to her home?

She sighed and sheathed her katana, and pulled out a scroll. "Summoning Jutsu:Ōkaze no taka" her faithful hawk flew out a cloud of smoke it's great wings flapping, effortlessly blowing away the smoke. She tucked a scroll into a little box on the hawk's leg and it flew away.

"What was that?" Hideyoshi asked curiosuly.

"A message." she said walking over to them.

"Saying what?" Haruto asked, giving her a suspicous look as she grabbed their hands.

" That the Akatsuki have 2 new members."

* * *

That's it for now! 2 New characters let's see how this turns out shall we?

1. Akai chi no Kyokai- the red blood brothers

2. Okaze no taka- hawk of the great wind

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing. (not going in any particular order)

acetwolf94

CrystalBud

Shadow Wolf

Black n' Blue sun

bakannia

Cherryblossom21

Demi-Nin-Vamp

ddjanie.007

Epic face101

SanDavis687

Fire atsuko

TheDerpyKitten

SakuraXMulti

sakuraXgaara2109

AkatsukiNoSakuraH

romyblossom

Random Fandom

lalala

and

Guests (all of them!)

Thank you all for your support. I seriously would have tooken longer to update if not for all the your reviewing, cause I am a lazy person.

Thank you for reading, and I'll get started on the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Aye! I don't know what to do imparticularly, so I'm going to wing it every chapter, because I am no planner I am a slacker. Enjoy the random thoughts that pop in to my head.**

**Haruto and Hideyoshi are not really related for real they have just been around each other for a long time.**

**And also considering my name it shouldn't be hard to believe what you are about to read right now, so yeah. Don't hate.**

* * *

She smiled brightly ignoring her elder brothers twitching eyebrow. Hideyoshi smiling, with flowers adorning his face, and Haruto was frowning at the orange haired man in front of him...well you couldn't really tell since his face was masked but, anyway~ "You though bringing the Akai chi no Kyokai here was a _good _thing? That I would gladly accept them with open arms?" he asked an incredulous look on his face.

"Well...yeah?" he looked at her "Hideyoshi is a bloodthirsty bastard, and Haruto is silent but deadly! They are perfect for this shitty place!" she said pointedly.

Pein sighed and looked at the 2 who were still in the same position as before. "Did you 2 come here willingly?" Hideyoshi nodded happily, " I didn't care where we went as long as it wasn't there anymore." Haruto grumbled scratching his cheek, Hideyoshi went over and hugged him. "Aww I know you came so that you could be with me!You just can't live without me!" he said giving him a peck on the cheek, earning him a punch in the face from the shorter male. "What did I say about touching me without my permission?!"

Hideyoshi smiled at him,"Wait till we get to bed?" "Yes tha-, Wait! What the hell?!" Pein stared at them, all the life had gone out of his eyes, and he looked very faint. "Alright guys that's enough flirting! It's time to go get you a room!"

"We. Are. Not. Flirting." Haruto said holding Hideyoshi in a headlock. Sakura just smirked, "oh yea then why has Hideyoshi's hand been on your ass, for a while now, and you haven't done anything about it." Haruto flushed through his mask and tried to escape Hideyoshi's grasp. Note that he _tried_.

"Let me go! We have to find our _separate_ rooms!" he hollered. Pein snapped out of his daze and said, "Haruto." said man turned his way kicking Hideyoshi to the ground. His mask hiding the heavy breaths he took. The fear in his eyes the only thing noticable, on his pale skin. He knew the power of the man in front of him, it's impossible not to know of him.

"I want you to take off your mask."Haruto froze and Hideyoshi lifting his head to look at the Akatsuki leader. What was that expression on his face?

"W-why?" "Because I cannot allow a member to join without knowing what they look like, I guarantee that only I will see your face, _Sakura, _here will **not** interfere. Isn't that right Sakura?" she did nothing but smile sweetly.

Pein sighed and motioned for Haruto to follow him.

5 minutes later

They walked back in silence Hideyoshi had been jumping around nervously waiting non too patiently for them to come back. Sakura watched him "Why are you so nervous about showing his face?" he flinched and looked into her eyes. " You don't have to tell me, you know just asking."

"Good because it's not my business to tell." he looked down at the ground, but just a moment later, it rose with excitement. "Haruto!"

He skipped over to him and embraced the man. Who for once did not push him away, the look in his eyes clearly said he needed the hug.

"So?" Sakura asked a delicate pink eyebrow raised questing at her brother. "They can stay... but they will have to share a room. Also Haruto?" he looked up at Pein "There is nothing to be ashamed of here. We have quite a few oddities here." Hideyoshi clutched Haruto tightly and sent a glare at Pein. "He's not an oddity!" "You know what I mean though, right?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "come one! I don't have all day!" "Yes you do, you have no other missions until tomorrow." Pein bluntly pointed out to her.

"Yea y-" suddenly she widened her eyes and looked into the forest. "Pein?" "Yea I sense it now." Hideyoshi looked into the forest and tried to sense a something but came up with nothing.

"Konoha, must have decided to send some people out for me again. They sent out an Inuzuka that's for sure. A byakugan user. Sharingan, ninetails...some murky chakra I've never met this guy before...they didn't send Shikamaru though pity I like that guy." she pouted.

"Sakura send a clone to get Kisame, Deidara and Kakazu to come fight with us. Then go tell the rest of them to go to the base near Sunagakure." she performed quick handseals and soon her clone was running off, into the base to inform the members of the sudden intrusions.

"Hideyoshi! Haruto! Follow the larger group of chakra, and go to the base. You will not be needed in this battle. I can't have my new members being revealed just yet." the nodded and sped off towards the multiple chakra signatures that were heading towards Suna.

Second later Kisame, Deidara and Kakazu were all there 2 out of 3 wearing a happy little smirk on their faces. "Can we kill them?" Kisame asked happily, noting mentally that if he said yes to not kill the younger Uchiha, considering he is Itachi's precious brother and Sakura's friend.

"No." Sakura said her expression blank and her tone suggested that they not ask questions. Pein nodded and turned towards them, "I want you all to hold them off until the rest of us are at a safe distance. I would help you, but I can't expose myself to the enemy. I am the leader after all."

"You're just being a lazy ass! But don't worry it's not like we need your help with these losers anyway." Sakura grinned. Pein rolled his eyes and vanished leaving the 4 shinobi to face the enemy.

"They're here~" Sakura sung cheerily, the others shifting into fighting stance, as the Konoha shinobi jumped out of the trees.

And here comes the famous Naruto talks to much to be a ninja speech.

"Sakura come back with us! You're going to get yourself hurt if you stay with these guys. You are my nakama! We've known each other since we were small, and I know everything about you. They don't know you at all! So please Sakura-chan don't do this to yourself." he finished taking no breathers and sounding confident.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his speech, Kiba sat on top of Akamaru watching the Akatsuki. Neji stood there emotionless in fighting stance byuakugan activated. And then there was a boy with a shirt on that exposed his belly, and a fake smile on his face, eyes closed and a paint brush in his hand. Sakura glanced at the notebook before turning to Naruto and chuckling.

Naruto gave her a confused look and was about to open his mouth again when Sakura interupted him,"Naruto you talk way to much to be a ninja, have you ever thought of being a samurai? Your idealistic beliefs fit in proudly with theirs and you even have the heart filled speech before battle going for you. Also..." she closed her eyes, not caring if she was yelled at later and revealed her pale purple ringed eyes enjoying the gasps she received,"You know nothing about me...Uzumaki!" she spit out.

"Kisame! Take on the smiling guy, I haven't seen him before so I'll leave him to you. Deidara! Take on the Hyuuga, it should be easier for you since you are a long distance fighter. Kakazu! The Inuzuka is all your's. I'll take on the idiot and...Sasuke...do you want to fight?" he stared at her and sighed, "You know that I want you back...it's not nearly as interesting in Konoha anymore. And my fangirls are increasing exponentially!" he complained pulling out his sword giving her a playful look. "And though I know I can't win, I won't throw away a perfect training opportunity." Sakura smiled ignoring Naruto's increasingly confused expression and lunged at the pair.

* * *

That's it for now! I know that was a horrible way to leave it off,but eh...I'm sick and I just want to upload already!

I hope you enjoyed.

And don't worry about the yaoi you saw I won't make it...an all time thing though they are gay. Haruto is in denial being all cute about it awww!

*cough* sorry

Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the long long long long update wait, and am unfortunate to say that there will be another wait...because I am stupid academically and need to change that...so yeah...studying time!

nobody pov.

Sparks and large rocks flew as the silhouettes of shadows danced across the now destroyed ground. Every now and then someone would be knocked over on the ground. Revealing the monsters causing the unnatural disaster in the once quiet area.

"Bastard!" Kiba shouted as he was thrown into a tree coughing up blood. Kakazu chuckled darkly this brat was no match for him, but since he couldn't kill him it was basically torture. Not that he was complaining... Kakazu glanced over at Deidara and noticed that he was in a similar situation. A broad grin on his face and explosions circling the Hyuuga some "accidentally" hit him leaving the opal eyed boy a bloody mess. But Kisame wasn't so lucky

That freaky looking boy was painting faster than the fish man could attack, Kisame is not the fastest in the Akatsuki and mainly relies on his sword and strength, so Kakazu or Deidara will have to cut in their little fight once they incapacitate their opponents.

Meanwhile Sakura was having a blast.

She and her opponents were moving at incredible speeds. Craters appearing one after the other as they fought, there was a smirk on the Uchiha's face as his blade slashed at his pink-haired attacker. While Naruto was getting annoyed. He didn't think that she could hold up against both himself and Sasuke. She was _Sakura_, the one who's had a crush on Sasuke since she was 12, and barely knew anything but Taijutsu. But no. Here she was throwing wave after wave of ninjutsu.

And the Kyuubi couldn't control himself anymore, because unbeknownst to Naruto,Kyuubi could sense the power within the girl and he wanted to test his against hers. Naruto paused as he was thinking this all over Sasuke putting his all into fighting Sakura who was happily throwing out fire and lighting jutsu to battle against the Uchiha.(1) "Fenikkusu no hana danmaku!" Fire encased itself around her hands and feet as she charged at Sasuke, kicking him into the air with her fiery foot and in a serious of lighting quick punches and kicks he was soon smashed into the ground coughing up blood, not noticing the change in Naruto. Until it was too late.

"ROOOARRR!" Sakura and Sasuke stopped what they were doing and both stared at Naruto. Kyuubi's chakra pouring out of him, and soon tail formed. It started with three, then four, then five, and then 7. And finally it stopped, and Sakura cursed pulling out her Genso Buredo and channeled a deadly justu into her blade. One that was not only deadly to her opponent but also to herself.(2) "Ultimate Technique: Kaze no katana no ryū!" she roared.

Sasuke stumbled back and stared in amazement at his former teammate. The other Akatsuki stared as well having knocked out their opponents already. It was truly a beautiful sight.

Her long pink hair, was now a shimmering silver. Her ringed eyes closed and her long silver lashes kissed her now pale cheeks. Her whole body was a shimmering a silver and the air around her seemed to grow wild, but the most beautiful of it all was the sword in her hands. Wind swirled around the shining blade and the wind formed into a creature of amazing force and power. A dragon, small enough to fit around the blade itself, but you could feel the power in it. It's scales of wind rippling and it's mouth opened releasing a roar that tore apart the trees behind the kyuubi and pushing it back some.

Sasuke stood far off to the side knowing this was not a battle he should interfere with. Unless he wanted to die.

Sakura and Kyuubi charged forward. Only one thought was running through Sakura's head over and over again making her slightly dizzy. End it fast. It's already been one minute._  
_

A strong gust of wind came from above and towards the Kyuubi and Sakura smiled. Hawk had returned, and it was helping her. Thank god.

Sakura slashed downwards in an attempt to knock out Naruto and end this. But unfortunately, Kyuubi was having none of that.

Naruto disappeared and soon reappeared with eight tails. "This is bad" Sakura hissed to herself. 3 minutes.

The Kyuubi's tails began to form a dark sphere and an inhumane roar seemed pushed everyone backwards, some landing on their backs while others just fought the strong blast of wind. "Naruto! Snap the fuck out of it already! You asshole! What right do you have to be mad?!" Sakura screamed clutching her blade tighter in her hands.

(3)"Ryū no tsume!" she roared and before the onlookers could even blink the Kyuubi had released his giant chakra ball and Sakura's own jutsu had deflected most of it. 4 minutes. One final move.

"Kaze Ryū no iyashi no buresu!" she whispered biting her lip and wondering if she was making the right choice.

Another strong gust of wind blew forth from her katana and a green light enveloped the kyuubi container. Quickly the kyuubi's chakra receded into Naruto's unconscious body and Sakura released her ultimate technique, cursing quietly to herself, "40 fucking years...how much time is left?!"

Sasuke slowly walked over to her stunned and grabbed her hand "Be safe, and don't do that again..." he looked into her emerald eyes and she cursed herself again...he now knew the cost of her jutsu with that damned sharingan of his...

"It's not your business Sasuke!...but thanks anyway, oh yea tell Gaara, his siblings, and Shikamaru I said hi!" she smiled as she listed off the few people she trusted in her past... maybe even the present.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but then they widened and he jumped out of the way along with Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno you are under arrest for treason! Surrender or be executed on the spot." an anbu said as he jumped out into the field.

Sakura groaned and clutched a wound on her side inflicted by the Kyuubi, and calculated the amount of chakra she had left...it wasn't enough.

"Sakura leave now!" Kisame called as he slashed the anbu from shoulder to stomach blood spilling down it's fresh corpse. 50-70 anbu jumped out of the trees to take their fallen comrades place.

She blinked and realized she had forgot all about the akatsuki.

Deidara jumped in front of her and threw at least ten spider bombs at the leaf anbu. "Go with Kakazu! Now! Me and big fish here can take on these chumps. Besides your brother wouldn't be too happy knowing we let his sister who's at borderline chakra exhaustion fight off a horde of anbu." she frowned how did he know she was going to try to stay and fight!?

"Fine! But if you get yourselves killed, it is sooo not my problem!" she said winking at them, and watched for a moment as Kisame sliced three of them in half while Samahada drank up their chakra greedily.

She raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who raised an arm to his forehead and pretended to pass out screaming, "AHH! SHE GOT ME!" She decided to not question his actions and nodded at Kakazu ran off towards the sand. Neither of them noticing the bleeding wound on Kisame's stomach or the small amount of clay Deidara had left, not even enough for a bird...

In Konoha with Hinata (during all the fighting)

I could feel my eyes widen slightly in disbelief, my father had to be joking! "F-fa-father could y-yo-you repeat th-that?" I asked and sort of wish I hadn't.

"You heard me Hinata, you are to marry Shino Aburame. Their clan is strong and rich, though not as much as our own. We need to build a better relationship with them to help ensure a stronger Hyuuga clan. Now go see the Hokage she has a mission for you. Just remember as soon as you are back you are to be wed." he said sipping his tea watching me his daughter stiffly bow and walk off not even offering any kind of comfort.

"_Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him!"_

I walked at a slow pace not really in the mood to hurry along this mission. And on my walk I encountered none other than my husband to be. "Shino did you know about it?" he raised an eyebrow at my sudden loss of stutter and said, "Yes."

How can he just stand there like that?! "Do you really want to get married!?" and he didn't even take a moment to think about it. "It is what my family wants. And if it to ensure the future of my clan then so be it. Do not worry though I do not plan on having any children." By now I could feel the heat on my face but it was not from embarrassment it was from anger...

"I see." and those were the only two words that I could force out of my mouth. I jumped on a nearby roof and sprinted to the Hokage's office, not wanting to be anywhere near Shino.

Lost in thought I barely managed to notice that I had already reached the hokage's tower and I knocked on her door. And then I remember Sakura, and how she must have felt walking into this same office and being told that she couldn't be a kunoichi anymore because _someone else_ decided it. And now she was considered a S-rank criminal...but that means she's strong...strong enough to change her fate...

"Come in!" snapping out of my thoughts, I walk in and bow my head the action more like a habbit now than a sign of respect. Because honestly who would respect a drunk woman who can only rely on brute strength, and can't even go out to heal because she's signing paperwork... with all the lives she could save with those hands, fucking bitch!

"Hinata I have a c-rank mission for you. Seeing as your teammates are going on an A-Rank, this will be the best rank for you by yourself." Tsunade said and she seems to not find anything wrong with what she said. I silently fumed, I can handle something harder than a fucking C-Rank mission by my self, oh well at least I won't be with Shino.

"You will be going to Sunagakure to retrieve a scroll from their Kazekage, Gaara, concerning any progress about Sakura Haruno. The reason you need to know before hand what is in the scroll, is that you will have to memorize it. Carrying the scroll will become liability, especially if you are attacked by a rogue nin." I bit my lip and stood stock still why does everybody think I can't handle a couple of _rouges_ one of the lowest class criminals who can't even handle basic chakra control. They don't think I'm weak to do they?

"Alright you are dismissed." Nodding I walked out not noticing one of the most important things about the mission that I need to know...when am I leaving.

So I turn down the hallway and climb up the stairs again. "...she can't know until she's back..." what? "But Tsunade-sama! The council has already decided! They don't want the failure Hyuuga heiress leaving and letting the enemy get their hands on her kekkai genkai!" Shizune scolded quite loudly like a dumbass.

Fuck this.

Fuck you Father

Fuck you Shino

Fuck you Tsunade

and Fuck you Shizune

"It's not like it matters...she's a complete waste of a ninja anyway...can't even talk right..." I clench my fists and bite my lip till it bleeds forcing down the curses and rage waiting to spill out.

I breathe in and out for about 15 minutes ignoring their meeting about _me (momentarily), _and knock on her door. "Enter!" she slurs. Fucking drunk.

"Tsunade-sama what time am I to leave for the mission and when am I to leave for the mission?" I say a complacent smile on my face. She rolls her eyes and says"Now. And just be back when ever." She doesn't even care!

"Yes, Tsunade-_sama_." she widens her eyes in surprise at my sarcasm and then growls. "Is there a problem Hinata?" Clenching my fists tightly, "No nothing."

Walking out of the Hokage's tower I wish Naruto was here...just seeing his smiling face would be enough, though I don't want to quit being a ninja...or marry Shino,that idiot...and I don't want to stop hanging out or just talking with Kurenai or have fun with Kiba out on missions.

Will I even ever see Naruto again...we only ever talked when we went on missions together or if I was waiting on my teammates to leave for a mission.

Why do I feel as if I've lost everything in less than an hour?

Man this felt way messy writing, sorry if it does feel messy reading.

Sorry about Shino! I like Shino too you know! But I couldn't exactly use Kiba, he's way too nice and would have definitely protested the action, especially if he actually like Hinata!

Also if you want Hinata to go rouge and join Sakura or to become friends with Sakura but remain loyal to village OR become a secret informant for the akatsuki or something like that. Lot of OR'S there but anyway pick whatever;just give feedback

Should I change the rating of this to M? AND NO not because of s.e.x. but because of the language thank you very much! Anyway please comment or whatever if you think i should change or not change it to M.

1. Fenikkusu no hana danmaku = phoenix flower barrage

2. Kaze no katana no ryū = Dragon of the Wind's katana

3. Ryu no tsume= Dragon Claws

4. Kaze Ryū no iyashi no buresu= Wind dragon's healing breath


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Sorry that I took so long again...! Also this concerns any other story of mine...until I am finished with this one I will not update. And this story is sort of a random thought process. Sorry, sadism runs deep through my veins XD. But then that means its good news for fans of this story *puts hand on random fan shoulder and a thumbs up* have a nice day~

* * *

The heavy pants were short and uneven, their source coming from two slack bodies that had collapsed on the ground. "Damnit!" the blonde one cried out so that only the other could hear it. "...Sakura is going to raise hell about this isn't she?" the blue man responded after a moment of silence glancing up at the countless shadows that surrounded them.

Before the blonde could respond one of the anbu casting the shadow spoke into his headset, "Lady Hokage, we have captured Deidara and Kisame Hoshigake."pause" Hai, she escaped along with a few others"pause" No the first team was eliminated by Sakura Haruno herself." pause again " ...kill on sight?...hai, what about the two akatsuki?" pause " Hai, I will bring them back immediately"

Deidara and Kisame looked at each other with grim expressions. No way in hell were they letting them kill Sakura, they had to at least get a warning out.

Deidara nodded at Kisame and as discreetly as possible took out last of his clay which was the size of a tic-tac. He formed it with the mouths on his hands and channeled the special chakra he had designed for situations like this into the now clay spider. The chakra was first made to inform the Akatsuki leader if he was caught and would not come back...but hopefully it will be enough warning for him to stop Sakura from coming.

The clay insect crawled right through the squadron of anbu and was now on its way to Suna. Kisame and Deidara both hummed in acceptance when the anbu tied them up. They've done what they could, now they could only hope that Sakura wouldn't come, though the time together was short their bonds had already grown...

Hinata Pov

I could see her chakra, I couldn't believe my luck... Sakura Haruno. It was quite a distance away. I don't know who noticed who first, but I could feel her chakra coil with hatred and slight confusion.

But why? I hadn't really done anything to her before, never even really talked to her, so why was her hatred pointed at me?

I knew that I must not be thinking clearly because soon I found myself following her. I pumped my legs as hard as I could jumping from tree to tree, and was surprised to find that Sakura's chakra had separated from her group and she had come to a stop.

What was going on?

Sakura pov

"Guys go on ahead, it seems I need to have a chat with another old friend." I muttered, the men looked at each other and shrugged. They were gone.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" my voice teasing and at the same time annoyed.

Hinata walked out from the trees a look of uncertainty and confusion as she stared at me.

"Why are you full of hate? What had happened the night you left Konoha?... But I especially want to know why you left Konoha Sakura-san. I want your reason."

I blinked a little surprised nobody has asked me yet why I left Konoha and I really hadn't expected Hinata of all people to ask, and what happened to her stutter?

" Why would you want to know Hinata...if I remember correctly you love Naruto, and I know you wouldn't want to do anything to get on his bad side." I know that dragging Naruto in was a bitch move but I was curious for her reaction. I watched as her expression darkened a little and a frown was draped heavily across her face, and I couldn't believe it anger was in her eyes that was more than a little unusual.

She scoffed," My love does not matter anymore, my father and the Aburame have made their decision." I watched her as her pearl eyes glared daggers at the ground beneath her feet,"Their probably choosing my wedding Kimono as we speak, I'm sure the wedding will be quite beautiful to. Nothing less than perfection from the clan heads, and the council."

So the she's marrying into the Aburame huh? No doubt it's Shino, he never disobeys clan orders despite any personal doubt. I wonder...could she...?

"I see...so Hinata what are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

In konoha's interrogation bureau

"Lady Tsunade are you sure we should interrogate them now? In their condition they would most likely die-" " It doesn't matter get what you can out of them, they're just criminals. They were going to receive the death sentence anyway, we only need their current location or even better information on Sakura's current power levels." Tsunade glared at the missing nin before stomping out of the room.

A grin was painted atrociously on Kisame's face his sharp teeth about as friendly looking as a great white's.

Ibiki slammed his fist into that lop sided grin," How dare you grin like that in the presence of the great Hokage you scum, who do you think you are! You're lucky that our village is so nice, you bastards anyone else would have killed you on sight...though that wouldn't have caused to much of a fuss, trash like you are better of non-existing" Kisame stuck his large tongue from in between his thin lips and let out a feral chuckle. Along side the chuckling man Deidara's laugh was added to it like an out of tune symphony, spreading a frown on Ibiki's scarred face, "What's so funny you trash!?"

Deidara met Ibiki's cold black eyes and said, "You Konoha shinobi talk about your morals, and believe you are above that of the average shinobi or man...you think people like us are just pests that should have never been born, un. Broken tools, un. But you've probably committed just as much murder as me, your precious Hokage didn't get where she was by picking daisies now did she. So preach to me once again of the greatness of Konoha and it's leaders while you lash me with your whips or drain my chakra to the last drop, and my partner and I will laugh at your face, un."

And just before the darkness slapped its cold hand on to his eyes Deidara relished the expression of unrelenting anger and disgust from the man that would more than likely be their death.

With Sasuke

"Sasuke why did you let Sakura go?!" Naruto hollered as we dragged our comrades into a safer area...stupid anbu couldn't at least help carry the wounded?

"Why are you so quick to try to kill her? Orders were to capture her, Naruto-baka." Naruto's expression darkened and he said," I didn't want to the Kyuubi said he wanted to test his power against her...I blacked out after that." I blinked not in the least bit surprised having met the Kyuubi in person before.

"Whatever dobe it's your fault this happened anyway. How can you be Hokage when you so easily turn on your comrades? Especially Sakura...you never gave up on me, so why is Sakura so much easier for you? It can't be because she 'loved' me when we were younger...pretty much every girl did (cept for the obvious few). So why do you hate Sak-"

"I don't hate her!"

"Then what? What is it that makes you spit out spiteful words? What is it that makes you believe she's dragging you down?"

" It wasn't supposed to be like this...I hadn't thought Sakura would walk by when I was telling Ino those lies...Sasuke I think you should know the truth...and just so you know I'm the only one who knows about this...Tsunade-baa-chan said it was to protect her."

"Protect her from what? And why would you lie to Ino...Naruto, what did Tsunade tell you?" I glared at him, and took note of more ominous atmosphere surrounding the dobe, what conspiracy going on in Konoha now?

With Sakura and Hinata

"What?" Hinata asked dumbly, not really understanding.

" I said what are you going to do about it Hinata?" Sakura's pink eyebrow rose in question and she stared into her eyes waiting.

"What can I do? Betray my home? I can't just leave...If I leave Hanabi will end up in the same situation and I can't allow that to happen, nor can I let Neji-san worry. He may seem like he doesn't care...but I know he sees me as a sister almost." Sakura didn't argue with that, he may be a stoic bastard but he was a good man at the same time.

" Then why not work for the Akatsuki?"

" Then why not come back to Konoha Sakura-san? And if I remember correctly you still haven't answered my first question."

With a sigh the pink-haired shinobi sat on the dirt covered floor beneath her, and at the same time gesturing for Hinata to join her, which she did.

"Well it had a lot to do with what the village thought of me. I heard Naruto himself, the boy who used to be the class clown and loser- drop that glare Hinata you know back then that's what everyone believed, say that I was weak and Ino said the same thing. And just before that the Hokage herself stripped me of my shinobi status...I had tried to trust the village and serve it and love it..." Her green eyes were dark and full of the anger that has thrived over the few years of her life.

" Sakura-san." Hinata's expression was blank from years of practice during family meetings, quietly judging and anticipating the rest of the story.

" Oh sorry Hinata...anyway, it has to do with my family...well more like strangers that I've never met. Under orders from the council and Lord Danzo my entire family was to be massacred to...how would he have put it...ah yes, 'cleanse the village' of threats...similar to the Uchiha massacre." Sakura gauged Hinata and could tell that she hadn't even considered something like that happening, considering many people knew about the Uchiha Massacre...how could a whole clan be wiped out without anybody knowing?

"Sakura-san, I don't mean to be rude or suggest anything...mean..but if that is true then why are you alive?"

Interrogation Unit in Konoha

Their grunts of pain were almost silent as the harsh poisons and syrums coursed through their bodies, spots on their skin were purple and yellow, pus leaking out of the injection wounds. They hadn't held back in the slightest

Ibiki had forced Deidara awake by pumping chakra into him and ordered a subordinate to chain Kisame into a chair with chakra absorbing chains.

It had been three hours of beatings and countless poisons. The same questions repeated over and over, "Where are the rest of the Akatsuki? Where is Sakura Haruno? What are her abilities?" they wouldn't answer any of them not even the simple ones that they were asked first such as" What is your name?" only grunts of pain permeated the stale air.

Ibiki pulled out a walkie-talkie and said," Lady Hokage we have received no information and they have reached their limit for today...hai we injected the truth syrum...no they did not...but Hok-...hai I understand."

Kisame glanced at Deidara who was barely conscious at the moment, the fire from early was only a small flame. He would die if they continued without healing him. And from what he just heard it seems as though they were going to continue the torture anyway...and they call them the monsters.

"We'll continue with just one of you...let's see, we'll go with the blonde." Deidara did not react, sitting there with a glazed expression, he was about to pass out if he hadn't already.

"NO!" Kisame shouted jerking violently against the bonds that tied him to the flimsy wooden chair.

Ibiki scowled, "And why should I take orders from you?"

"Look at him dumbass! Does it look like he can continue?! There's no point if your just going to torture a corpse!" there was no way he was going to watch these guys kill a comrade right in front of his eyes, NO. DAMN. WAY.

"Fine...let's get started." Ibiki had a new-found respect for Kisame, but that didn't mean he didn't have his orders.

With Sasuke

"...You're kidding right?" Naruto remained silent and his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip, a recent habit he's picked up. " But why?! It doesn't make sense she was loyal to the village until _you, _Ino, and Tsunade betrayed her trust. If anything the coucil made things worse...unless someone inside the council like Danzo perhaps conspired against her...if they did then that person had to know..." by this time I was just thinking out loud to myself seeing as Naruto was filled with guilt.

"...You know I may have said earlier that I didn't mean what I said about Sakura but to be honest I was still thinking she was the same 12 year old girl as back when we were young. I thought she had a crush on you, and neglected training..." I looked at him and couldn't help but smile at the words _was _and_ thought._

I almost jumped in surprise when a scowl formed and he took a heavy breath, what was the dobe going to tell me now?

Sakura and Hinata

" I'm sorry for asking Sakura-san...and for the loss of your family. But I am glad you found your brother, though the circumstances were unfortunate." Hinata was winded after hearing Sakura's story and they were both wondering how this could have been kept a secret, though Sakura had her own ideas on that matter

" Hinata my offer still stands...would you like to become one of the Akatsuki, even if you join you can stay in Konoha. Become a spy for us, that way the marriage doesn't even matter it's just apart of a mission." Sakura explained having thought the whole spy thing after the first refusal.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, the events from recently flowing through her mind and calculated with precision. Every pro and con was measured with care.

"...I, Hinata Hyuuga, will join the Akatsuki as a spy. On my return I will begin my mission immediately." Sakura smirked internally, " Welcome to the Akatsuki, Hinata-chan, preperations for your arrival will be made immediately." Pein was so going to kill her for this.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like it! And that I didn't do any viewpoints from the rest of the Akatsuki

I know I told somebody I would make this my longest chapter, but unfortunately I have no time. Like seriously it's frustrating how little time I have, but you can blame my school for that...anyway sorry for the lack of action.

I'll update when my school isn't shoving reviews and tests down my throat, with some projects on the side!


	11. READ THIS IMMEDIATELY

This is a comment about a recent review,but **please skip to the end if you want because this is an announcement concerning the story itself.**

It's a negative one but I have to agree with them to be honest. When I was first writing this I was so excited to have a story on fanfiction that I completely missed the point of it being a story! I realized this by like the third chapter and am quite ashamed, but since so many people already seemed to like it I decided to continue.

But I have to disagree on one thing, the spelling. I use the little spell check thing just like everybody else you know! I press that damn thing like 50 times per chapter, because I am that self-conscious about my spelling. Please think about that before you say things like and I quote, " Your grammar is atrocious. I realize this is fanfiction, and nobody cares, but come on. Have some pride." Hell I even spell checked this thing!

And I don't understand why you have to bring pride into this at all, and would appreciate it if you kept my personality out of it, I write fanfiction so that people DON'T know things about me besides things anyone else would go through and my age. Not cool dude just not cool, and honestly I have questioned my pride and find it hard to find any anywhere in anything I do. Getting good reviews and stuff was helping with that, but I do approve of criticism, so I'm trying not to overreact. (Bad timing for me right now I am so not in the mood.)

And also I am trying to improve my writing and state in my profile that,

"I am only a high schooler do not expect much from me. It doesn't help that I am not to smart either so please use patience! I really do try with the stories."

I know being a high schooler doesn't excuse anything but I am still learning.

**THIS IS THE ANNOUNCEMENT!**

I will set up a poll to decide whether to continue this story or to write a different one but keep some things like the rinnegan, her becoming strong and all that, but I will improve it immensely and make this less of a trashy story. (Even though I've seen worse!)

Sorry that I posted the story at all apparently.

And since I haven't thanked the reviewers lately here it goes

Thank you for reviewing :

jayjay4realz1

Uh

leafstone

cherry11111

Last Dance in Midnight

Rayne The Hanyou

kisamerocks44

MiyatheEarthninja

Redroses97

acetwolf94

animelover171

TDI-Ryro-Eclares

kim

geminine

CoastBlossomGuard (many many times XD)

sasusaku3623649

twighlightneko

Shadow Wolf

sakuraflower15

harunoakatsuki

.556

SanDavis687

Wolf D. Dragon

CrystalBud

Black n' Blue sun

bakannia

SakuraXMulti

Demi-Nin-Vamp

Cherryblossom21

Hype Enigma

Epic face101

Mistress of light and dark

TheDerpyKitten

sakuraXgaara2109

AkatsukiNoSakuraH

romyblossom

Random Fandom

and of course all the Guests as well


	12. POLL RESULT

Announcement!

The poll has been decided and I'm not waiting for more votes.

And here is the result:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I have put up the prologue to the rewrite.


End file.
